Gideon
'' " I am a narcisstic and tough kid " -Gideon toward Elena'' Gideon Mclemore 'is a deutagonist, a character of ''The Vampire Diaries. He is a 17 year old Primordial Werewolf/human. He lives in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, in a bought house with his new friend, Tina. He used to live with his girlfriend at Elm Street, but he moved out when she was sick and rabid, she attacked him one day and than burned it down after killing her. Biography Early Life-Growing Up Gideon was born to a Werewolf Progenitor father Starrk and a unknown mother. He was raised by a bunch of hermits who would raise him than wipe his memory and turn him into the human world, there Gideon was givin away after his hermit guardians gave him up and was adopted by a nice couple Susan and Miles Spike they moved to Mystic Falls on the behalf of the adoption house who were compelled unknowingly by a secret force, who asked that the child be returned to there and reluctant at first Susan agreed and they moved there, Miles and Susan neglected him growing up though, he was rich and got everything he wanted literally like a Ferrai at age 12 and though he could not drive he felt good driving it. It was a easy life growing up. Teenage Life Gideon was the popular and vain, though underneath lonely but otherwise captain of the football team and had girls falling at his feet except Elena, Caroline and even went out with April for 3 months though unknown to her he was cheating on her with her friends that he thought cute even going as far as " I love you " which he deep down did not feel though after he stopped, He took interest in Caroline and they started a thing until, he stopped. Gideon also had woke up with blood all over him one morning and it is revealed that it was his first full moon and it would not be the last. He is later approached by Klaus who tried to kidnap him. Supernatural Life Gideon was kidnapped after-school by Klaus who wanted to make a extra powerful hybrid unaware that the boy Gideon was a Werewolf already the son of Starrk. Season 2 In Making of a Monster he unlocks his werewolf side and fights Dustin Mckale. He also drains a man and wakes up at a shack. Personality He has a competitive and aggressive nature, which shows through hostility towards people who best him. The show implies that he wants to make others proud of him. Despite his abrasive personality, he cares about his friends and dislikes hurting them. He is insecure about his adoption and the fact that he does not know his real parents, leading him to be unable to see his adoptive parents as his true mother and father. Appearance Gideon is described as good-looking, having the features of a Roman statue, with cloudy gray eyes, tidy, military cropped brown hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old. He says that he looks nothing like his mother, which assumes that he looks more like his father. He is very tall being one inch taller than William who is tall, with an athletic build, having muscular and tanned arms. His tattoo has the picture of 2 lines going around his arm . Elena noted that his eyes seemed to hold some deep anger, much like her father's. His looks attract female attention, such as the instances with Caroline, and the girls from another School. Also, when April comments on his friends clothes, Gideon was not modified at all, implying that April approves of his physical attributes. Primordial Werewolf Abilities '''His father being the first of werewolves his strength is greater than most and even 'surpasses his Alpha Theseus strength though it is unknown.' *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampires *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Werewolf Scratch' - A scratch from a Primordial will slow down the healing powers of any supernatural. *'Full Moon' - Primordial werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a Primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. Weakness *'The Cure - '''If he takes the cure he will lose his immortality. *'Wolfsbane''' - Wolfsbane burns Primordials just like it does with the other Werewolves, although an Primordial will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. *'Expression -' Expression is the only form of magic that can weaken and trap him but cannot kill him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - As a half Primordial werewolf he might be able to be killed by this stake but it was never proven. Gallery Dont use right now.jpg|Flaring his eyes at Football Practice gh,khjuy.jpeg|Partial Transformation Abomination_4.png|Full Beta Kanima Form Change it.jpeg|Full Alpha Kanima Form Abomination_4.jpg|Gideon partially transforming jkgukku.jpg|Gideon's Full Wolf Form Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Werewolves